105
Sheriff Patterson admits to Burke that the ruling of Bill's death as "accidental" was a cover so he could continue to investigate in peace. Synopsis : My name is Victoria Winters. Ever since I arrived at Collinwood, this gloomy old mansion on the crest of Widows' Hill, has held nameless fears for me. Most of it stemming from the time I saw a dead man washed up at the foot of the cliff. A case that has been declared an accident but still has not been marked 'closed' by the Sheriff. Burke orders the Sheriff to reopen the Malloy case; he learns that the case never was closed. He learns that the closing of the case was a ruse to protect the denizens of the small town. Burke tells the Sheriff that Victoria has info that almost got her killed. Elizabeth tells Roger of Victoria's attack, semi-accusingly. Roger fingers Sam. The Sheriff doubts Roger's guilt. Burke concocts a plan to out Roger. Roger talks about Betty Hanscombe's resemblance to Victoria and reasons that that might give Sam a motive for killing Victoria. Elizabeth pooh-poohs Roger's "idle speculation" that someone mixed up in Victoria's past might have been behind the murder attempts. Elizabeth says it might have been a ghost; Roger pooh-poohs Victoria's Malloy sighting (85). The Sheriff and Burke learn Victoria is asleep; Roger tries to question Victoria's sanity to the Sheriff by telling him about Victoria seeing and hearing things nobody else can. Burke reveals the pen tragedy; Roger lies by saying he doesn't know if anyone found it. He speculates that Malloy stole the pen and slipped to his death. Burke accuses Roger of murder. Burke relays Victoria's relaying of Roger's actions the night of Malloy's death. He claims Victoria is hallucinating and denies all knowledge of Malloy's death. Roger suggests that Burke produce a pen for identification; he does. Roger’s reaction indicates it is his pen, even though he says it couldn't be. Roger begins to claim that it's not the pen; he believes there are hundreds of them. Burke says it's the only one. The Sheriff and Burke leave; the Sheriff asks Elizabeth to have the girls come downtown tomorrow. Roger watches out the window as Elizabeth questions him and the Sheriff and Burke leave (he watches out the back Drawing room window, just as Elizabeth had watched them come up). Roger leaves, saying there's something to be done post-haste. He goes to the spot where he buried the pen and digs it up. The Sheriff and Burke catch him. Memorable quotes : Burke: (to Sheriff Patterson, upon finding Roger digging up the pen) Well, how's that for concrete evidence? Dramatis personae * ← Joan Bennett as Elizabeth Collins Stoddard → * ← Mitchell Ryan as Burke Devlin → * ← Louis Edmonds as Roger Collins → * ← Dana Elcar as George Patterson → Background information and notes Production Story * Roger refers to Sheriff Patterson as "the good Sheriff of Nottingham" alluding to the character of . * TIMELINE: It was 30 minutes ago when someone attempted to run Victoria down with a car. It was yesterday when Victoria told Burke that she had some evidence against Roger. Bloopers and continuity errors * Actress Joan Bennett, discussing the automobile attack on Victoria, says, " She was walking home from Collinwood, " instead of "She was walking home from Collinsport" External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 105 on the IMDb0105